Conventional dishwashers include dishwashers with nozzles that spray washing water provided in the top and bottom of a washing chamber, and nozzles that spray rinsing water provided in the top and bottom of the washing chamber (for example, see Patent Document 1). In this type of dishwasher, a mechanical chamber is provided below the washing chamber, and the mechanical chamber includes a washing pump for supplying washing water to the washing nozzles, and a rinsing pump for supplying rinsing water to the rinsing nozzles, and so on.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-272665